zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShutUpNavi/Archive 1
Hello. Since you are one of the people who have made over 100 edits and have been recently active on this wiki, I would like to invite you to apply for adminship or bureaucratship at Zeldapedia:Administrators. Bureaucratship is for experienced wiki users and simply allows them to make other users into admins if the Zelda Wiki community approves that person's application. Even if you are not interested in either of these roles, please watch that page so you can comment on the applications of other users since your judgement of whether they are a trusted member of this community is important. Thanks. Angela talk 17:00, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Hello Hello, I just thought I should introduce myself. I'm new to this wiki, but I do have experience with the others. Have you seen the Current events? I made a few forums there. :) 04:33, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Admin Hello ShutUpNavi. You are now a Zelda Wiki administrator. Please see the if you need help. Angela talk 22:48, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Improvement drive :I have started an Improvement drive program on the website, which is a program to target specific articles in need of work to featured article status. So, here's the administrator templates the admins should know about: ::Template:ID-- The template that will appear on the main page, to show the link to the current article, to be changed every Sunday, starting next, to show the new winner ::Template:IDRIVEtopic-- The template showing the current article and past articles on the IDRIVE page :For other info, see the Improvement drive, and if you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Overworld improvement drive :I see that you've nominate overworld, but you have to vote for it. Can you confirm your vote on the improvement drive page? Link in hylian language : Being you can read Hylian easily, could you put Link's name in Hylian on his page, like it is on Zelda's page? : Sure. Here you go. File:Link (Hylian).png. ShutUpNavi :That’s strange. For some reason I can’t seem to get it to work. Give me 30 minutes to try and figure it out. :There, I got it working and put in on the Link page. ::Thank you. Hylian Language (again) Hey there. I was just browsing this wiki and I came across your userpage. Given that you can easily read Hylian, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of a conversion chart? If you don't know where there is one, I'll understand, but if you do, I'd kinda like to learn it myself. Thanks, 69.109.122.188 (who might make an account here later) 15:52, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Sure. Here you go. Just remember that if you have the Wii version that you would have to read Hylian backwards. Also remember that this version of Hylian will only work for Twilight Princess. To understand Wind Waker Hylian or Ocarina of Time Hylian you would need to understand Japanese first. If you still want a chart for those just tell me and I can get you one.--ShutUpNavi 01:12, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :That's really useful. Thanks a lot. And I'm not half bad with Japanese (well, ok, I am, but I know where to translate things and I'm good at recognizing the kana), so if you can link me to another image like that for OoT and WW Hylian, that would be nice. Feel free to do it on my talk page if you don't want to clutter up yours/feel like making a new page. Again, thanks! Maethon 01:53, 12 March 2007 (UTC) promotional images *Hey navi, do you know the original source of all those in-game models of Twilight Princess characters? I've been getting them from Zelda Universe's wiki. Those images can be really helpful for the sight. **Do you mean these?--Herbsewell 01:58, 16 March 2007 (UTC) **Yes. That’s where I get those images. The only problem I have with them is that they are usually way too big to use here on this wiki, so I usually have to re-size them usually using Photoshop. --ShutUpNavi 12:39, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ***Why would they be to large?--Herbsewell 19:04, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ***Maybe it’s just my web browser, but whenever I click on one of those images it comes up as a 900 by 1200px image, and that’s way too large for me to upload without manually shrinking it in Photoshop.--ShutUpNavi 20:31, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ****I think you can change that at , in the file tab.--Herbsewell 23:15, 16 March 2007 (UTC) fan of return of ganon *Your a fan of the Return of Ganon? okayyyy. lol. But I'm gonna be deleting the page tomorrow **Oh I didn't realize that's just an april fools day edit to an existing template Deletion Request Would you please delete this article; ***?--Herbsewell 14:35, 14 April 2007 (UTC) *I would, but it already looks like Bly1993 just deleted it. Anyhow thanks for informing me.--ShutUpNavi 15:29, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :If you are in, I want to inform you that it seems somebody has made another bogus article; Enemies in The Legend of Zelda series.--Herbsewell 21:51, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::There. Is gone.--ShutUpNavi 01:50, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :I suppose I'll just use this topic if I want an article to be deleted. ::Would you please delete Joy Pendent and Zelda Wiki:Searching?--Herbsewell 02:12, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ::Done. Happyjoe5 18:44, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :::Also Jovani.--Herbsewell 20:54, 26 May 2007 (UTC) There it's gone.--ShutUpNavi 21:21, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Thomas Seely and File:M 2d5c25b0e44eed34c5487e12216ec519.jpg--Herbsewell 14:28, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Would you please delete Wind Waker Specials? Thanks.--Naftaliash827 :There its gone.--ShutUpNavi 02:39, 4 July 2007 (UTC) How is the Spotlight working? Hi ShutUpNavi, according to my stats, you're getting some traffic from the Zelda spotlight. However, I wanted to check in with you to see if it's giving you the jump-start you wanted for Zelda. Please let me know. All the best, Terry Foote 15:42, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Yes I think the Wiki spotlight really helped get this Wiki active again. We seem to have gotten a few more users in the past few days, and more people are editing more often. The only problem we have now is getting the Spanish version of the Zelda Wiki going, since it has literally no content in it. Anyway thanks again for checking up on this Wiki to see how it’s going, and thank you again for putting this Wiki in the Wiki spotlight.--ShutUpNavi 19:16, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Zeldapedia to The Legend of Zelda Wiki Should all articles and categories that have Zeldapedia in the title have Zeldapedia switched with The Legend of Zelda Wiki?--Herbsewell 15:18, 3 June 2007 (UTC)